First Time I Kissed Your Lips
by AeonUS
Summary: Takes place the same evening after Rachel's departure to NY. High school is finished for some, and things are changing quickly and are about to change even more. Brittany wants to spend some one on one time with Quinn before she too leaves. She invites her over for a sleepover when the unexpected happens.
1. First Time I Kissed Your Lips

**First Time I Kissed Your Lips**

Brittany smiles at Quinn who's sitting on her bed as she hands her a glass of lemonade before joining her, sitting across from her on the mattress. She folds her long legs in Indian style which mirrors Quinn's own position and leans back on her hands enjoying this moment alone with her friend. She realizes that there isn't much time left to spend time with just the two of them together and is happy that Quinn agreed to have a sleepover at her house.

"It's really good huh?" She beams at Quinn who's struggling not to make a face as she swallows the drink that's sickly sweet. She prefers a slightly more tart lemonade.

"Um yeah, it's a little on the sweet side, but its good - thanks Brit."

Brittany frowns as she glances at the drink that's gingerly placed on her nightstand. "I only put in like four cups of sugar…"

"Well I guess your sweet tooth is stronger than mine."

"None of my teeth ever tasted sweet to me. They only taste like whatever it is that I'm eating at the time."

Quinn raises an eyebrow and gives a small chuckle as she thinks, _I'm really going to miss her…all the little funny things she says…_

"I'm glad you invited me over Brit. Although I have to say that I'm a little surprised you're not spending every waking…well _every_ moment with San before she leaves."

It doesn't escape her notice when a sad expression briefly flits across Brittany's face before the other blonde quickly recovers and smiles softly back at her.

"We've been friends for a long time now and you mean a lot to me too Quinn. I thought we should have at least one night with just the two of us while we still have time."

Quinn smiles wistfully back at her. "I wish I was there for you more this year. I thought with San there… she'd have realized much sooner that you weren't going to be joining us for-"

"It's not San's fault..." Brittany cuts in. "Besides it's all right. I plan on getting my second senior year right. I will go to all my classes this time, make sure I pass every single one of them. I'll also run for school president, serve my second term and this time I seriously intend on making a change for the better for McKinley High."

"But didn't she realize that you were failing all your classes? I mean she is your girlfriend…"

"Was." The flat and lifeless tone of that single syllable conveys a sad seriousness.

Quinn looks at her quizzically.

"What? You mean you two aren't together anymore?"

Brittany ducks her head and looks at her lap as she quietly replies, "I've thought about it a lot actually for weeks before graduation. And we didn't really talk about it until that night after you all graduated. I told her that although I'll always be a part of her life, it was time to let our relationship as girlfriends end…at least for now."

"So how did she take it?

"Well she cried…a lot. We both did. She tried to convince me that we could do the long distance thing like Kurt and Blaine are doing. But I just think it would be best if we spent this next year focusing on ourselves so we have a much better chance of getting things right."

Quinn quietly ponders this for a moment. "Hmm…yeah maybe you're right. But since you two really love each other couldn't you try to give the long distance thing a chance and see how it goes?"

"I don't want a long distance relationship to hold her back. So I told her that it's for the best that we part now. Otherwise it'll only be harder for her when she leaves next month. Then she's going to be really busy trying to make in in New York. Which like…might as well be on another planet. I'll still be a high school student and hopefully she'll be living her dream someplace totally different from Lima. She'll be surrounded by people who aren't dumb like – "

"You are **not** dumb. I don't want to hear you say anything like that about yourself ever again!"

Brittany's body instinctively jerks a little at the sharp tone in Quinn's voice. For moment neither speaks and during the silence she studies the serious expression on Quinn's face before softly smiling at the concerned way in which the shorter blonde is glaring at her.

Quinn eventually breaks the silence. "When all Santana cared about after graduating high school was becoming famous, who was it that helped her see beyond that? Who helped her get that scholarship, which by the way she isn't even going to take advantage of...It was **you** Brit. Granted it seems like a strange way to go about it, I mean posting a sex video on the internet seems pretty far out there to me…but anyway, there's method in your madness. It was only you and Coach Sylvester who did what no one else ever did for her. So don't ever put yourself down like mmmph.."

Quinn's rant is interrupted when Brittany's lips are moving against her own. Her eyes widen in shock as she is frozen in place. The taller blonde's mouth pressed against hers was the last thing she ever expected to happen. After a moment she relaxes and closes her eyes. Her lips gradually move in synch with Brittany's and she wonders at the softness of her lips, and why she's feeling that decidedly pleasant feeling stirring deep within.

When Brittany slowly pulls from the kiss her bright blue eyes sparkle as she takes in Quinn's expression, her eyes still closed and a strangely serene look upon her face.

Hazel eyes flutter open and she looks questioningly at Brittany. She sucks a lower lip between perfect teeth and takes a deep breath through her nostrils as her eyes study Brittany for what seems an eternity, but likely lasts for only a few seconds.

"Brit…what…why?" Quinn's soft voice takes on that husky tone that Brittany had always secretly found incredibly sexy. It makes her want to dive in for another kiss. She holds herself back though, wanting to give Quinn a moment to process what just happened between them.

Brittany shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, I just wanted to kiss you…did it not feel good for you?"

Quinn looks at her with an expression that tells her she isn't impressed with that answer…reminding her that she was one of the few people who really knew her well enough to see past her "dumb Brittany" act.

So Brittany decides to go for honesty. "Well…we've known each other for a long time now, and I've sometimes wondered what it would be like…to kiss you. You are really gorgeous and have lips that look like they were made to be kissed….and soon you'll be gone just like everybody else…so I know I'll never have the chance like this again to know what it feels like to kiss Quinn Fabray."

Quinn inhales deeply through delicate nostrils as she tries to sort out her thoughts and come up with an appropriate response. She can't deny that she enjoyed the kiss, but it was not something she had ever foreseen happening between them. Sure a part of her always found Brittany attractive and there were a few moments when she watched the leggy blonde dancing with more than a passing glance. As amazing as Brittany was whenever she danced who couldn't help but be a little mesmerized? It was only natural to admire the beauty in the way her lithe and well-toned body moved whenever Brittany was in her element. So it was just another one of those things that Quinn's mind always artfully brushed aside, and gave it no further thought. Besides there were always so many other pressing matters in her life that needed tending to…not to mention that she always told herself that she was not really _that _into that kind of thing…

However any suppressed sentiment for an attraction towards the same sex was now reasserting itself and Quinn has having a hard time denying its existence. Every desire she previously dismissed and bottled up inside had just resurfaced and couldn't be easily swept aside in this moment. While the kiss was unexpected she was a little more surprised at the lack of gay panic she felt. Perhaps being friends for so long with Brittany had made her feel safe enough to explore the feelings that this touch of intimacy had elicited.

Hazel green lost themselves in a sea of warm azure blue as their eyes connected together in a way that's never happened before. Quinn was mesmerized by the effect this silent exchange was having on her body, the seductive quality hidden behind ordinarily blue eyed innocence. She momentarily struggled to find words to form a coherent response, stunned by this surprising connection they both were sharing. In the years that they've known each other they've never related to each other beyond a friendship level, so it was more than a little startling for Quinn to feel this spark of sexual energy between them.

Cliché as it may sound, Quinn was seeing her friend in a new light. This was Brittany…former cheerleading teammate and fellow glee clubber…goofy Brittany with all her silly and sometimes just plain weird observations while ceaselessly perfecting her role as the ditzy blonde…who was in this moment not just sweet and innocent Brittany, but an incredibly alluring and sexy woman. And Quinn could not find it in herself to turn away from whatever this may or may not turn out to be between them. This was something she wanted to explore, even if it was only for one night.

She slowly reached her hand to take the taller blonde's in hers and spoke.

"Britt…I liked it…a lot."

A huge delighted grin broke out on Brittany's face.

"You did?"

Quinn smile reflected back the happiness she saw and felt inside.

"Mmhmm," she nodded gently and her eyes gleamed with their new found awareness and desire.

"I've never…I mean I don't know if we should…"

"It doesn't have to mean anything, if you don't want it to Quinn."

Quinn sighed. She struggled between not wanting to do anything that they both would likely regret later and just giving in to this surprising feeling of want and desire. It wasn't exactly the right time or situation for either of them to delve into whatever this was or could be and she didn't want to do anything that might ruin their friendship. If she allowed herself to think about it, she knew she would come up with a multitude of reasons why going any further would be a mistake.

"Quinn…"

"Yeah Brit?"

"I can see you thinking. You were always the thinker. Always worrying so much about everything. Sometimes you have to just let yourself be in the moment. You've always been so hard on yourself and denied yourself from enjoying just how wonderful you truly are. Sometimes there's a kind of perfection to be found when people or things aren't quite so…perfect."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow as she let Brittany's words sinks in. If nothing else the other blonde had a way of getting to the heart of the matter, even if her way of putting things usually didn't make sense to a lot of people.

"You know something Brit? You really are a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for. In fact in some ways I think you're probably the smartest person I know."

Brittany smiles shyly at the compliment and Quinn finds the look endearing.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"You know I'm not the nicest person, so it's not about that. I just wish.."

"Quinn…what do you wish for?"

"I don't know…wish we had more time?"

"Let's not dwell on what we don't have but what we do have. Like how we have all of tonight…if you want…I won't ask you for anything more."

"Brit I- "

"Shh…" Brittany interrupts Quinn, placing a finger on her lips.

"Do you want to kiss me again?"

Quinn stares back at her transfixed at the soft sultry voice she's never heard Brittany use before. She whispers a barely audible "Yes" in response.

Brittany gently glides her fingers through Quinn's darker blonde hair marveling at the silky texture and how it now reached her shoulders, and gradually they both lean in until their lips meet for the second time - but not the last. As they luxuriated in sensual kisses that alternated between soft and sweet to passionate and deep throughout the night, the thought crossed both their minds that there was still plenty of time to enjoy their summer together...

* * *

A/N: tumblr: aeonus


	2. Quinn's POV

A/N: Well I initially wrote something different as a followup for this story. I wasn't happy with it so I scratched it and decided to try something I've never done before as a writing experiment - a first person POV. This followup is the story told from Quinn's point of view...Since this is my first attempt at it, I hope you readers will leave a review & share your thoughts.

Summary: When I came over to spend the night with Brittany the last thing I ever expected to happen was to spend most of the night kissing her. It's funny how you can be friends with someone for so long and never think of them in a certain way until they surprise you by doing the unexpected. Even more surprising was my own reaction to the kiss…

* * *

**First Time I Kissed Your Lips **

Chapter 2 - Quinn's POV

It's been a while since I've been at Brittany's house. She took me a little by surprise when she invited me over for a sleepover, with just the two of us. I'm quite honestly happy though that we get to spend some time together before I leave this little town for my new life in New Haven. But it saddens me that she's going to be stuck here in Lima for another year. Even worse, that she has to go through another year of high school at McKinley.

I don't remember her room looking this…flowery? I'm not a fan of this wallpaper but it feels very much like Brittany's room. Kind of girly and charming, but still comfortable enough to relax in. Oh… there's Lord Tubbington. God that cat is so fat. Someone needs to put him on a diet before he has a heart attack.

I'm really thirsty now. What's taking Brit so long with the lemonade? Wait…when she said she was going to make us some lemonade did she really mean she was making it…like squeezing out real lemons? I can't remember the last time I had fresh squeezed lemonade. Mom usually just buys those cartons of Minute Maid so I've forgotten that some people still make it from real lemons. And it would be like Brittany to be sweet enough to go through all that trouble…

"Here you go. Made it myself!" Brittany is beaming with pride as she walks in and hands me a tall glass with a slice of lemon and ice swimming within the lemon juice.

"Wow, thanks Brit." The drink looks refreshing as I take a big gulp. Holy crap…it's much too sweet…all I taste is sugar which overwhelms the taste of lemon. Well… it's the thought that counts.

I try to keep my expression neutral as I sit the drink down. It feels comfortable sitting on her bed as Brittany and I start talking. I still feel a little sad about her not joining us in cap and gown for our graduation. As her friend I feel like I let her down in some way. It's no surprise that she's never been a good student academically. It's one of the things I wanted us to talk about tonight since I feel like I've been a bad friend… Maybe if I had offered to tutor her in some of her classes. I've just been so consumed by my own problems to have given it much thought. Besides she was always with Santana, especially after they officially became girlfriends. Why didn't she give her some of the help she needed?

When I start to say as much Brit is quick to defend Santana, which isn't really surprising. She's always been the first to defend Santana, even when some of the girl's words and behavior were selfish or harsh. Even back in my HBIC days no one could hold a candle to the sharpness of that girl's tongue when she had it in her to cut someone down a size or two. And though I now consider Santana a friend as well as Brittany, there are times I just want to slap the shit out of her. I think I feel that way right now when I see how down Brit looks as we're talking about her.

"What? You mean you two aren't together anymore?" Well I didn't see that one coming. But why am I surprised when Brit is being left behind while San takes off to chase her dream of becoming famous in New York?

Brit tells me it was her decision. It saddens me to hear of their breakup, but a part of me feels kind of proud of her for some reason. I mean, her reasoning makes sense and she was the one who was mature enough to let go of a relationship that had probably run its course. But as her friend I should make sure it's something she really wants...

When she tells me how San will be too busy living her dream in New York and starts to put herself down, I can't hear anymore. Without thinking I actually lose my temper and raise my voice at the sweetest girl I've ever known. She seems startled at my outburst so I reign in my temper and try to remind Brit why she's too good of a person to ever talk that way about herself.

I'm midway through my well justified rant about what a good girlfriend Brit has been to San when she does the unexpected. She kisses me. And it's not the kind of kiss a friend gives to another friend, like a peck on the cheek. Oh no…It's a full blown mouth on mouth type of kiss. What the hell?

At first I'm too stunned to even move. The thought occurs to me that I should probably be offended at her moving in on me like that. I mean she pounced on me like some kind of wild cat, it was so sudden like. I already knew how quick and agile she was, after all that time we used to train and perform together when we were on the Cheerios, but I was still surprised how she caught me so off guard like that.

I should be pushing her away or at least be pulling back from her. Follow that with a stern lecture about her forward and inappropriate behavior. I can only blame it on the shock at first when I don't. At least for the first few seconds. However something even more surprising occurs. I start kissing her back. Maybe it was curiosity. Maybe it was how soft her lips felt and how amazing she tasted. She tasted sweet and fruity…like cotton candy with a hint of lemon. Well that only makes sense since she had some of that sugar loaded lemonade. But she smelled so good too. It was a naturally sweet smell I've noticed before whenever I was around her. Like sun ripened strawberries in a field of poppies. Once I let myself relax and stop thinking about how best describe her taste and scent and just give into the moment… all I can say is what an indescribably amazing kisser Brittany is…her lips move in this slow and sensual manner and I feel my heart start pounding like it's trying to beat its way out of my chest. Her kiss quite literally takes my breath away and as if sensing my need for air she gradually pulls away to let me take in a much needed breath.

I'm still reeling from the surprise kiss and it takes me quite a while before I can open my eyes and eventually speak. My voice sounds strange to my own ears, really low and throaty when all I can manage to come out is, "Brit…what…why?" I sound dumb even to myself, but I think I'm still a little in shock.

When she just shrugs and tries to dismiss it with - "I don't know, I just wanted to kiss you…did it not feel good for you?" I feel a bit peeved. She can't just kiss me senseless out of the blue like that and just…what? Act like it's no big deal?

She must have sensed my displeasure in my expression because she dropped the nonchalant attitude when she spoke again. "We've known each other for a long time now, and I've sometimes wondered what it would be like…to kiss you. You are really gorgeous and have lips that look like they were made to be kissed….and soon you'll be gone just like everybody else…so I know I'll never have the chance like this again to know what it feels like to kiss Quinn Fabray."

Hmm…I really don't know how to respond to that, or this situation. I can't bring myself to act all offended, because quite frankly I don't feel offended…mostly just surprised. Not just by the act of her kissing me, but how I felt when she did. It felt really good actually, in a way it's never felt with the few people I've kissed before. I've always thought Brittany was one of the most attractive girls I've known. Sure she's kind of strange at times, but who isn't? When I look into her eyes I see someone who's beautifully innocent in some ways, as well as someone who really does know what she wants and isn't afraid to go for it. I can't help but admire that about her. There's been more than a few times that I wished I was more like her in some ways.

I start to lose myself the more I gaze into her eyes. I've never noticed before how beautifully blue they really are…and the way she's looking at me…it's just so…erotic. Wow…she's so much more than just sweet innocent Brittany…

I swallow as I try to process all these thoughts and feelings. The more I look at her looking at me the more I realize that what I am feeling more than anything at this moment is turned on. And it scares me. If this were anyone else besides Brittany I would have fled out of her house in terror by now. But I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt me. At least not intentionally. If anything I'm more worried about hurting her. Although I would never intentionally harm her in any way, there's always a chance I would. And to think all I was planning on doing tonight was talking and hanging out as friends, not kissing her…What was that saying – the road to hell is paved with good intentions? Wait…let's not bring hell into this…I don't subscribe to that sort of belief system anymore. Brittany is the dearest, kindest person…with beautiful blue eyes and such beautiful long blonde hair and her body is just so amazing…and oh god those legs…

I have to mentally shake myself from going any further with such primal thoughts. But I can't drag my eyes away from hers. It's as if she has some sort of hold on me – like she's performing some kind of Jedi mind trick. Who knew Brittany had such powers? And all from just one kiss and the sensual gaze of her baby blue eyes?

I feel any resistance to whatever this is between us start slipping away when I reach for her hand. "Britt…I liked it…a lot."

"You did?" she looks quite pleased and beams a wide smile at me. She looks so happy, which makes me feel happy.

There's still an ounce of fear tugging at me, an awareness of what strange, uncharted territory this was for me… for both of us… and how it could all so easily go bad if I'm not careful…

She senses my misgivings when she says, "It doesn't have to mean anything, if you don't want it to Quinn."

She knows my fears and insecurities. She's seen me at my worst – like the times when I thought I had nothing to look forward to besides a life married to some Lima loser. And she was one of only two people there to console me when I had a melt down over not having anyone in the world that cared for me. She knows me better than most so I don't have to wear the mask of perfection around her.

So Brittany knows the right words to say to ease some of my worries and tension. When she looks at me it's with understanding, kindness…and now with something else I've never seen from her before now - desire. And though I'm still amazed to find that I too am feeling that spark of desire in return, there's enough comfort in our familiarity with one another that I can let myself let go for one night.

So when Brittany touches my lips and asks me if I want to kiss her again I can find the honesty and strength to answer… "Yes".

So we spend the night exchanging kisses...

The more we kiss during the night the more addicting I find her lips. She really is a skilled kisser. She takes her time, allowing me to relax into it before building up the intensity. When her kisses become more passionate and she starts using her tongue and teeth on me I can't help the moans that escape me. Before I even know how it happens I'm lying on my back and she's at my side, partially on top of me. Her soft lips and tongue glide down my neck and throat, and when she finds the sweet spot just below my left ear I let out a really loud moan. This affectively urges her on and she focuses on that spot…biting and sucking, making me squirm in delight. My fingers grasp through her long blonde locks and the noises I unconsciously make compels her to bite even harder. I don't even think about the marks she's bound to leave on me, I lose myself to the incredible sensations.

When things become even more heated she asks to take my shirt off. She must have seen the nervousness in my eyes.

"It's all right. We don't have to go any further than this. I just thought we would be more comfortable with fewer clothes on. It's getting pretty hot in here don't you think?" She speaks in a soothing tone, wants to reassure me that there's no pressure to go all the way tonight.

I relax and agree that it really is getting too hot for all these clothes. We take everything off except our bras and panties and settle under the cool sheets. She strokes my face gently with her fingertips and the kissing becomes less primal and more sensual.

After a time we both wind down and start drifting to sleep. We settle on our sides and she snuggles against me from behind. I don't know what will happen in the future, or even tomorrow. One thing I do know though is that I want to kiss Brittany again. For more than just one night. And the way she makes me feel when she kisses me makes me feel like anything is possible.


End file.
